


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #36-40

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eighth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#36: "You alright?" Luongo asked, concerned and both men nodded vigorously.<br/>#37: Lapierre smirked at Burrows (who looked rather annoyed) and walked off, casually taring apart the scorecard as he walked.<br/>#38: Edler blushed as Hansen turned around with a frown. "Well don't just stand there lurking, dude."<br/>#39: The GNOC met to drink and complain about their teams.<br/>#40: Bieksa was only missing his shoes, but that was only because Kesler hadn't gone after him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #36-40

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 36

The two teammates slowly walked into the room filled with enemy hockey players. Both had been extremely excited to be chosen for Team Canada in the Olympics. Both had been even more excited when they had learned that the other was chosen too. As the two men glanced around the room full of people, Corey Perry casually leaned over and whispered in Getzlaf’s ear. "What are we supposed to do?" The Ducks #10 asked and Getzlaf shrugged and walked up to a man.

The man spun around as Getzlaf tapped him on the back and the Ducks recognized him as Roberto Luongo. The Canucks goalie frowned when he saw the two Anaheim players shuffling their feet and looking confused. After a moment of awkward silence, Getzlaf pinched Perry in a very sensitive area and Perry jumped. Luongo chuckled a little as Perry glared at his teammate. "Uh, what are we supposed to do now?" Perry hissed as Getzlaf casually tickled Perry's lower back. "You alright?" Luongo asked, concerned and both men nodded vigorously. "I'd talk to Mike Babcock, here, I'll show you to him." The goalie said stiffly and he walked off, leaving the pair to follow.

As Luongo introduced them to Mike Babcock, Getzlaf murmured in Perry's ear. "Mm. I sure would like you to have that last name." And Perry shivered, but frowned at the man. Getzlaf's expression turned pouty and he muttered. "I wish you didn't just have a figurative stick up your ass."  
  
CMS 37

Lapierre smiled as the golf ball swooshed into the hole and Burrows clapped, sarcastically. "And it only took you six tries." Burrows smiled, leaning on the putter as Lapierre gathered his ball. Burrows set down his ball and lined up the shot, his ball gliding through the little windmill blades and into the hole. "Miniature golf isn't as fun as real golf." Lapierre grumbled and Burrows laughed.

A moment later someone yelled and whistled at the two Frenchmen. The pair turned around to see Kevin Bieksa and Ryan Kesler walking towards them. "Burrows! Max!" Kesler said with a grin and the two Frenchmen exchanged a glance as they wondered how much Kes knew. "Kes. Bieksa." Burrows nodded in response and Bieksa just folded his arms. Lapierre said nothing for a moment then brightened. "Let's all go eat, I'm starved." Lapierre smirked at Burrows (who looked rather annoyed) and walked off, casually taring apart the scorecard as he walked.

The four men sat down to eat and a while later, all of them were full and Lapierre was telling the story of finding Nathan Horton at Mas's house while Burrows grinned. Kesler just smiled a little and Bieksa's eyebrows were near the ceiling by the end of the story. "Alright, I've got another one." Lapierre said and Burrows groaned. "What happens when you cross an Canadian with an American?" Kesler frowned and Bieksa asked, "What?" Lapierre grinned and replied. "You get two good performances that leave nothing to the imagination and ends with extreme satisfaction." Lapierre glanced back and forth between the pair as they thought and Burrows just buried his head in his hands.

Kes's frown lightened after a moment and he grinned back. "All right, then what do you get when you cross a Frenchman with another Frenchman?" The American asked and Lapierre frowned, thinking. "No idea, what?" He finally said after a moment. Kesler smiled triumphantly and replied with.

"You get plenty of 'patin' and adventurous noises that end with no shower."  
  
CMS 38

Hansen gasped as a bucket of water hit him. Completely drenching the poor Canucks forward. Kesler laughed when he glanced over at the sopping wet player, who squeaked into the locker room with a sigh. "All right, very funny guys. Who was it this time?" Jannik Hansen asked with a frown of annoyance. Every man in the locker room glanced away as Hansen sputtered, furious. Hansen stomped off and Alexander Edler glared at their teammates and quickly follow his angry friend in to the showering area.

Edler found Hansen with his wet t-shirt on the floor as the man grumbled, annoyed. Edler blushed as Hansen turned around with a frown. "Well don't just stand there lurking, dude." The shirtless man grumbled and Edler ambled forward with a groan. "How can I help?" The man asked without realizing how suggestive he sounded. Hansen raised an eyebrow at the other man and growled. "Can you get me a towel?" The Canucks forward ordered the d-man, who crept off as Hansen began stripping off his pants.

A moment later the defenseman tossed the white towel to his teammate. Edler bit his lip as Hansen tossed his head, flinging water everywhere. "My only question is, what are you going to wear home?" Edler wondered after a moment and Hansen raised an eyebrow as he blushed a little at the memory of that drunk morning in the hotel room. After a moment Hansen smiled and purred, "How about you?"  
  
CMS 39, GNOC #1

"Hey Reimer. Can I come to Goalies Night Out?" Jonathan Bernier of the L.A. Kings asked. James Reimer did a double take and dubiously replied. "Sure." The Toronto goalie led the Kings goalie to the bar where the GNOC (Goalies Night Out Club) met. The GNOC met to drink and complain about their teams. Cory Schneider was always there because he liked to surreptitiously glance at Tim Thomas and he liked to drink, because he was never the starting goalie (something he reminded the others of frequently).

Tim Thomas came to every monthly meeting because he liked to drink. Reimer himself, had started the club because his team sucked and always lost. No one knew why Antti Niemi and  Pekka Rinne came to the group, the two Finnish men never complained about their team and they drank a lot. But everyone suspected that they were both there to spy for their teams. Luongo had come once, but had become disgusted when Schneider and Thomas got too drunk and started making out. Tuuka Rask came every once in a while and was there that time, sitting on his own, drowning his sorrows in a glass of tequila.

Thomas and Schneider were flirting and Bernier looked completely shocked. "Welcome to the wonderful Goalies Night Out Club." Reimer smiled at the shocked goalie. "Or GNOC as we refer to it normally." Reimer pronounced it 'knock' and Bernier frowned, thinking. "How come us regular goalies aren't invited?" Bernier asked, sounding slightly hurt and Reimer frowned. "Uh, I invited all of you." Reimer frowned and the other man frowned along with him for a moment, then shrugged, letting it go. All the men sat around the large circular table and started talking. Rask was still sitting off by himself at the bar and Reimer sighed. "Rask. Come over and join us!" Reimer shouted and Rask just mutely shook his head. Thomas sighed and stood up, moving past a few bodies to get out from behind the table.

Everyone else looked on in amazement as Thomas walked over and picked up the scrawny backup goalie, drink and all, and carried him over to the table, everyone scooted over and Thomas sat Rask down at the end, then the Boston goalie squeezed back to sit beside Cory Schneider again. A while later, most of the goalies were drunk and complaining, as was the custom of the club. Schneider had somehow ended up sitting on Thomas's lap and Thomas was holding the smaller man on his lap in the manner which a parent held a child. Rask was blushing and shifting uncomfortably in his seat as Thomas complained rather loudly about the Bruins. The only time that Rask spoke the whole night was when Thomas got on a rant about the Bruins defense, then Rask shouted rather loudly.

"Become a damn defenseman yourself, then you can complain." The conversation paused for a moment of awe and then they resumed talking. The two Finnish goalies were chatting away in Finnish, which annoyed Reimer to no end and so he began grumbling loudly about his team's poor defense. Soon, Bernier started cozying up to Reimer and the Kings goalie snuggled with the other man, one arm around him and the other caressing his chest. Bernier sighed and asked though a drunken haze. "Why do this at all? Seems pointless to me."

Reimer smiled. "Ah, but where else can you go, meet a person with exactly the same interests and problems and get drunk enough to take them home?"  
  
CMS 40

"Ha, ha. And I win again!" Maxim Lapierre laughed as the other seven men drooped in defeat. Lapierre smiled wickedly and suggested. "We should make this a little more interesting. Let's play strip poker!" The frenchman smiled and Burrows knocked his knee against Lapierre's, trying to control the other man. Kesler grinned and shrugged, Bieksa just silently folded his arms, Daniel and Henrik exchanged a look of confusion, Ballard just sighed and Cory Schneider glanced around the table, his eyes bright with confusion.

A while into the game, Lapierre was losing rather badly and he was only left with his pants on, somehow Mason Raymond has joined the game and he kept winning. Everyone else had banned together with a silent pact to make the skinny forward lose clothes. Lapierre shivered a little and said, "Aw, come on guys! Don't I get any perks for suggesting this?" Burrows smiled and shook his head in response, patting his friend's knee. Burrows, of course, had only lost his shirt and shoes, so he was still somewhat warm. Kesler was hiding behind his hat, that he'd won from Ballard before Raymond joined in the game. Both the Sedin twins had opted to stay quiet and play safely, so they were both fully clothed and Bieksa was only missing his shoes, but that was only because Kesler hadn't gone after him yet.

Cory Schneider had been remarkably quiet the whole game and when he finally won a hand, he jumped up, rubbing his hands together gleefully. The backup goalie pointed to Raymond and smiled. "Take off your pants!" The goalie shouted triumphantly, he loudness earned him stares from the whole group and after a moment he pause and blushed. "Oh, did I do something wrong?" Schneider asked mournfully as he sat back down, and Kesler just shook his head wonderingly and then the game resumed.

Soon the tables turned and Kesler won all of Bieksa's clothing, all of it, every single last article of clothing. Raymond finally started losing and they were all happy to finally see his shirt get taken off. Schneider had attacked the game with a renewed vigor, and soon they started calling him the 'pants thief', because he always took the pants first. The Sedin twins had both quit and left to go get some 'sleep'. Ballard was neither winning or losing, he had Daniel's cellphone (which no one else knew how he'd got), Schneider's shirt and Kesler's shoes.

Finally the men had to quit because they were going to land and at the end of the game, Schneider had a new nickname (and refused to give anyone back their pants), Kesler was laughing and kept slapping Bieksa's leg to make the d-man jump. Ballard was conveniently dressed again (sans pants). Burrows was blushing as Lapierre stood and stretched, wearing only a belt. And Raymond was just smiling as his teammates stared as he passed. Burrows slapped Lapierre's cheek to get his attention away from the tiny, naked man. "Did you like your little experiment?" Burrows asked.

Lapierre nodded vigorously, then pondered with a slightly perverted grin. "Although I wouldn't precisely call it 'little'."  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But they really do get better as they go along!
> 
> One of my favourite CMS moments is when Schneider earns the nickname of the 'Pants Thief' in CMS #40.


End file.
